


Last Minute Taboos

by completelyhopeless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Tony and Pepper before a certain ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Taboos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Tony/Pepper, "Isn't that a taboo?" "Please tell me that doesn't turn you on, Tony."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/566631.html?thread=79585383#t79585383)_
> 
> Short and hopefully sweet.

* * *

“You wanted to see me?” 

Pepper frowned. Since when did Tony show up when summoned, and since when did he act on his best behavior? This wasn't like Tony at all. She watched him suspiciously. “I had a few things to run through with you before the ceremony.”

“Seeing the bride before the wedding?” Tony asked. “Isn't that a taboo?”

“Please tell me that doesn't turn you on, Tony.”

He shrugged, smiling. “What can I say, Pepper? I love you. Everything with you turns me on.”

She sighed. “Why did I agree to marry you again?”

“So you could keep me in line for the rest of my life?” Tony answered helpfully. “Oh, and because you love me.”

“All true,” she agreed, stopping to adjust his tie. “You are going to be there when I get up to the altar, right?”

“Of course. Would I miss our wedding night?”


End file.
